We'll make this work
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's parents get married! But, there's a problem, a pretty big problem where there whole life is a changed. Well, maybe it's not considered a problem. You'll just have to read to find out! Oh and sorry that the first few chapters are really short
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I have an idea for this story but I'm not sure if it will work. If you like it please review because I need reiews if you want me to continue! Thanks:)**

Peeta and I were dating for one year. We still love each other, but we had to break up. Our parents were getting married. See, apparently they were dating for a very long time, before we were. They decided to keep it a secret though. So, last week my mom came home with a ring on her finger. The worst part was, is that it was Peeta's dad who she was marrying. They also decided they wanted to get married as soon as possible. So, today, one week later, I am a brides maid in a green and brown dress!

Right now, I am probably one of the only people not dancing. It's because I'm thinking about when to tell him. I turned my head, searching the crowd for him. I don't see him. I turn my head a little more, and there he is. Standing against an oak treein deep thought. I decide to walk over there, because I mine as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

Before I know it I'm standing right there by his side. "Hey" I say. He turns around and smiles."Hey"

"We need to talk." I tell him. His smile vanishes and know he has that serious look on his face. "Okay, what's up?" He asks.

"Not here." I say and grab his hand. I walk him to my house, because no ne is there because they are all in the meadow celebrating.

"Peeta, I think I'm pregnant."

**Cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens you have to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I truly appreciate it! Just to let you know I won't be able to do daily updates that often. Sorry! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

"Are, are you sure?" Peeta asked. I nodded. "I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet but my monthly visitor is very late." I explained. Peeta put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Are you sure its not someone else's baby?" he asked hopefully. Of course he knew that wasn't possible.

"I'm positive, Peeta. How are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It will be very awkward though now that I'm your- brother." He said pulling me in for a hug.

* * *

We decided to just go and celebrate during the rest of the wedding. We were given the opportunity to have wine, even if we are underage, but of course, I couldn't have any. We decided we wanted to tell Prim first so we can have her support when we tell everyone else. "Peeta, when should we tell Prim? I think she would want to know very soon. She gets very excited over these things."

"Well, we have two choices. We can take her away from Rory and tell her now or we can wait until tonight when we can also tell my siblings. But, our parents won't be there beause they would of already left for there honeymoon."

"We should wait for tonight because maybe your brothers could also help. And we don't want to take any chances of our parents finding out yet." He agreed but said, "Shouldn't we make sure we are positive you are pregnant before we tell anyone though?"

"yah, I guess your right. Let's go find out now."

* * *

We walk inside peeta's house and find Rye, Peeta's older brother who is watching a movie, and Prim, playing a board game with Tyler, Peeta's oldest brother. Our parents already left and won't be back for a month, so we decide it will be okay to tell them now.

"Hey, uh, guys, we need to talk to you all." Peeta said. He was obviously super nervous.

"What is so important that you would need to tell us right now? I'm watching an awesome movie, called the Hunger Games." Rye said.

"Seriously, guys. You need to know this. It's important." Peeta told them.

"Fine." Tyler took Prim's hand and walked over to sit on the black couch were Rye is sitting. Me and Peeta sat in a smaller couch.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, you all know how Peeta and I were in a relationship before the wedding. Well, we just found out today that," I took another deep breath, looked over at Peeta, "That I'm pregnant". I said very fast. Rye started laughing and Peeta went up to him and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" Rye yelled. "Katniss is pregnant and you decide to laugh? She is only 16 and I'm basically now her brother! Do you know what this will be like for her? We still have to go to school everyday and will have to care for a child at the same time. This is not the time to laugh." Peeta yelled at him.

"Did you tell mom?" Prim asked.

"No, we wanted there honeymoon to be enjoyable for them and them not to have to worry." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm excited for you and Peeta. When are you going to tell people?" She asked.

"Well, we didn't really talk about that. You guys are the only ones that know. I mean, I guess we should tell our close friends soon because they will be wondering why I'm acting so different and stuff."

"Annie will be thrilled, for sure. And Madge will probably be too." Peeta said.

"Yah, the girls will be crazy and Finnick will probably find out before anyone somehow." I said. Peeta nodded his head in agreement.

"When can we tell people? I want to tell Rory and Rue." Prim said.

"Umm, before you tell Rory we need to tell Gale." I said. "And I don't want to tell people for at least a few weeks."

"Well, we may not have a choice. You know, people could find out just by basic signs like if you become very emotional, or cravings, or if you throw up, or-"

"Okay I get it!" I slapped him to make him stop.

"Sorry" He said with a smile. I just shook my head and chuckled.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like how this chapter is longer than the first one! If I don't update today again it will be before friday I promise! But... reviews do make me want to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm updating early! However don't get used to this because I won't be doing this all the time! This chapter starts 2 weeks from last chapter! I hope you like it!**

I walk to school with Peeta today. We have all of the same classes thank goodness. We are finally there when we see Madge walking over to us and waving. "Hey guys!" she says. We wave back. Suddenly I feel like I'm gonna throw up. "Uh, I gotta go" I say and run towards the bathroom. "Uh, she's not feeling too well" I hear Peeta say.

I ran in to a bathroom stall and leaned over and just started puking. How am I going to do this for 9 months? I hear the bathroom door open and then realize I never closed my stall door when Peeta walks right in. He rubs my back and helps me clean up. I am so grateful I have someone as great as Peeta. We decide not to go to our first class beause it is already half way over. Instead we just go outside for some fresh air.

Madge then comes walking over. "Hey, Katniss. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Um, uh, yah. I'm fine." I say with a slight smile. She then sat down next to us.

"Are you sure. You don't seem too good. I can take you to the nurse." She offers.

"No! I said I'm fine!" I yell and then cry into Peeta's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She says defensively.

"Madge, she's just not having a great day. I think she needs some time." Peeta says.

"Okay, but did I do something wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, no. Not at all. But she doesn't really want to talk about it." He said.

"Alright, well, bye guys!" She said and waved goodbye.

"Peeta, I think we need to tell them." I told him.

"Yah, I think that would be a good idea. They are gonna start worrying about you if they keep seeing you like this." He answered. "Right, maybe at lunch. I'll text them to meet us here."

**Me: Hey guys I am doing group texting. Meet me and Peeta at the oak tree for lunch. We need to talk to u.**

**Johanna: ok brainless :p**

**Gale: Sounds good**

**Annie: r u ok? **

**Finnick: I'll b there**

**Madge: So u will finally tell me watz wrong?**

**Annie: Watz the matter Katniss?**

**Clove: If something was really bad she would tell us right now. It obviously can wait! **

**Cato: Clove and I will b there**

**Me: It can wait dont worry! **

**Thresh: and i will b there too**

**Glimmer: Me too i will b the first one there!**

**Marvel: No u wont i will b there first!**

**Me: uh, gtg bye!**

* * *

It is finally lunch time and so everyone walks over to meet us. Except for Marvel and Glimmer. They run. They are eventually all sitting kind of in a circle and I tell them.

"Um, so, we thought you might want to know this. Don't tell anyone else though because Our parents don't even know yet. But, um, I'm pregnant." Annie practically jumps on me because she is so excited. Glimmer and Madge squeal.

"This is Peeta's baby, right?" Clove asks. He nods his head. Gale's jaw dropped and Thresh and Marvel just stare at us. Finnick doesn't look surprised at all. And Johanna, well, she seems a little happy too.

"I wasn't surprised. Madge came to me and told me what was happening, so yah." Finnick said.

"What are you going to name it? When did you find out? Does Prim know? When's the duedate? Are-"

"Annie, relax. They have a lot to worry about right now." Finnick said and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We will help you with anything you need help with, right guys?" Madge says. They all nod there head and say things like 'of course', and, 'definitely'. Then the bell rings signaling lunch is over.

**I will update again before friday! Maybe tomorrow. If I get lots of reviews there is a good chance i will! Any ideas for upcoming chapters! I'm desperate! If u give me an idea I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Thank you so much for all you who favorite, follow, and review this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! During this chapter Katniss and Peeta will be telling there parents... Well, I hope you like the length of this chapter!**

**_Friday, The day Peeta and Katniss's parents come back_**

"Prim, wake up! Rue will be here in 40 minutes to pick you up!" I say softly while shaking her.

"Uh, Katniss, 5 more minutes!" She begs.

"Fine. But in 5 minutes Peeta will wake you and pick you up out of your bed so you will have to wake up. I'll put your clothes in the bathroom for you and turn the water on in the tub." I say and picked out an orange skirt and pink short sleeve for her. I brought it in the bathroom and turned the warm water on and put bubbles in so she will have a bubble bath.

I walked downstairs and find Peeta cooking breakfast. "Whatcha Bakin?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, my famous cheese buns!" He says and quickly kisses me.

"Good. I love those! And I need you to wake Prim up right now because I tried and she wouldn't move. I told her that you'd pick her up and bring her to her bathroom."

"Okay, I will." He says and walked upstairs to Prim's room.

About 5 minutes later Peeta comes back down after changing out of his pajamas. He's wearing a light blue shirt that matches his eyes and light jeans. He puts a cheese bun on three different plates for Prim, himself, and me.

"Want some juice?" He asks. I nod my head and he pours us each a glass. "Delicious!" I say after having a bite of the cheese bun.

"Good. I hope Prim likes it too" He says. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my hands around his neck. We start making out until Prim comes downstairs.

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting if you'd like to continue please go-" Prim says and immediately back away. Prim's only 12 so she doesn't need to see this. My cheeks were bright red but Peeta's didn't seem to be.

"uh, no. We're good!" I say immediately. "Here's a cheese bun Peeta made for you." I say while handing her a plate. She eats while I braid her hair. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell. Rue walks in and gives Peeta and I a hug.I give Prim a hug goodbye and then she's off to school.

"We're all alone. Tyler and Rye are in the bakery." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"yah, and we need to go." I say. He just chuckles and we're off to school.

My first two classes go by with nothing interesting happening. Then Peeta and I head to class for English. I hate sitting in the first row so we head to two seats in the back. Finnick, Annie, Clove, Johanna, Glimmer and Cato are all in this class, so it can be enjoyable at times.

starts talking something like we have to read a certain book and then write a summary or something like that. I don't pay attention but then suddenly I'm craving a snickers bar. Uh, I hate this pregnancy thing. Ok, I really need a snickers bar right now. Um, I'll text Peeta.

**Me:** I really need a snickers bar right now can u get me one?

**Peeta: **yah but make sure u don't tell im gone

**Me:** deal thanks xx

goes to help a boy who is sitting in the front row. Perfect timing. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Peeta quickly tip toed to the door but turned her head right then.

"And Mr. Mellark, where do you think you're going?" She asks.

"What are you talking about? I was just checking to make sure I didn't leave my pencil out in the hallway!" Peeta says.

"Well, don't worry about a silly pencil! I have an extra!" She says. She obviously didn't know it was a lie. However, anyone else could see it was. He grabbed the pencil and then sat down. Of course, he got up and then went to the door again. Then, Trinket turned her head again and said,

"What now, Mellark?" She asked.

"Um, uh, I just need to go get something." He started opening the dooe when she spoke again.

"What is that you need to get?" She asked.

"Um, uh, asnickersbar" He said really fast.

"A snickers bar? Now why would that be?" She questioned.

"Well, it's a family issue."

"If I'm correct you and are now family, and she seems perfectly fine, and I'm sure the teachers will make sure little sister is fine too, so I do not see a reason why you would need to leave. Omg I need my snickers bar.

"Actually, we need to leave. It's an emergency." I said and ran to the door.

"Let's call the office. Will they know about this emergency?" She asked.

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time. I heard Finnick, Johanna, and Clove chuckle. I glared at them.

"Will someone tell me what's going one here?" Effie yelled.

"The girl is obviously having cravings and her boyfriend brother is getting her a snickers bar. The girl is pregnant what do you expect?!" Delly said. Delly is the most popular girl in school but everyone also knows her as the biggest bitch I just run straight out of the room crying. Peeta follows me and calls my name.

We walk in the store and I'm a mess. My hair is horrible and my mascara is running down my face. Uh. I hate Delly. And I hate stupid pregnant emotional things.

I finally get to eat it and it tastes so good. I end up eating four more. We decide to just go home after that, because I need to look at least somewhat presentable when our parents come home tonight.

I take a long shower, but don't bother washing my hair, so I just let the water pour on me like summer rain. After I take my shower I head downstairs and watch a movie with Peeta until Prim gets home. Our parents aren't going to be back until dinner time though.

Prim walks in a while later with a smile plastered on her face. "Katniss! Peeta! Guess what? I got an A on my big math test!" She said and jumped into my arms.

"Wow Prim that's great!" I say. She then goes into Peeta's arms. He's gonna be a great father. I just know it. The phone rings so I go to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" My mom asks.

"It was, an, um, early release day. Yah, that's what it was." I say.

"Fine. Anyways, Peeta's father and I will be home early. In about 15 minutes we will be there. I hope the home is at least somewhat clean." She says with a chuckle.

"Yes it is. Alright, well, I'll see you soon." I say and hang up.

"There gonna be back in 15 minutes, Peeta. I'm really nervous." I say while hugging him.

"It's okay. It will all be okay. I promise." He says and kisses the top of my head. If only that was true, if only that was true.

They walk in and suddenly I feel like just running away because I'm scared of what they will say.

"You're home!" Prim says and jumps into there arms. "Just act normal. We don't want them to start wondering things already." Peeta whispered to me.

"Dad! Suzanne! How was your honeymoon?" He asked while going in for a hug. "It was great actually! Thank you son!" said.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time!" I say and hug them.

"We brought home something from District 4. It's called sea glass. Isn't it pretty?" she asks and holds up a jar.

"Yah it does." I say and smile.

Right then Rye and Tyler walk in and hug my mom and Peeta's dad. They ask about their honeymoon, but then decide to turn the attention over to Peeta and I.

"Katniss, Peeta. Do you have anything you'd like to tell them? Anything, lifechanging?" Rye asks.

"Um, well, I guess you could call the A+ me both got on a science test is 'life changing'" I say. He just glares at me.

I chuckle slightly. "Are you sure that's all you'd like to tell them?" Tyler asks.

"Yep. I'm positive." I tell them.

"Well, I hate to have to be the one to tell them, if you know what I'm talking about." He says with a wink. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Oh! That! Don't worry. We can tell them." Peeta says.

"Is there something we should know?" My mom asks concerned.

"Well, I guess there is something…" I say. Our parents raise an eyebrow.

"We should sit down." Peeta suggests. We all take a seat and then I begin talking.

"So, as you know, Peeta and I were in a relationship before we knew about you two. And anyways, well, me and Peeta are having a baby." I say the last part pretty quickly and then look down at my feet.

"Oh, Katniss." My mom says and gives me a hug. I surprisingly accept it and we just stand there for a few minutes. When we break apart I see that just has a look of shock on his face. Peeta is still looking down at his feet.

"How long did you know?" He asks.

"The day of the wedding. We didn't tell you then because we wanted you to enjoy your day." I say. He just nods in response.

"Well, congratulations." Mr. Mellark finally says. This time he actually seems more sincere and I think before he was just plain shocked.

"As time gets closer, we ar going to have to talk some more about this and help you two plan for this baby of yours!" My mother said with a smile.

**Longest chapter yet! Yay! Please review! Thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So my sister read my fanfiction and laughed at me cuz of how I did the kiss thing K and P had. So, just to let you know the reason I didn't have to much detail is because, I'm only 12. So, yah! Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

I wake up to the smell of something burning. What? I look over at my alarm clock and see it's only 2:37. What's going on? I look out the window and see a little distance away a huge house fire. Oh no! Peeta and I have friends who live over there! I slip some shoes on and head to Peeta's room. I barg in and grab him by the hand and pull him out of his bed. "Peeta!"

"What? Katniss? Is it the baby?" Peeta asks.

"No. It's only October 15th and I've only been pregnant for two months. Now wake up and put some shoes on there is a house fire and I wanna make sure our friends are safe."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." He says and we run downstairs. We're out the door in matter of seconds. We run down the road until we are right near the burnt down house. Then we both hear a girl crying and turn around to it. Then I see her. No! Peeta must of just realized who it was too because we both start runing towards her.

"Johanna! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened?" I asked. She accepts my offer of a hug and just cries in my shoulder. "I'm fine. My family didn't make it. I don't know what to do." She is now crying a whole lot and then Peeta talks.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. You can stay at our house until we figure something out." Peeta said. Peeta picks her up and brings her to our home.

We are finally home and then he sits her down on the couch. I continue rubbing her back and she finally starts talking.

"Katniss, it's all my fault. I remember my mom telling me to blow out the candle before I went to bed. I was watching tv though and I just fell asleep. The only reason I got out was because I fell asleep on the couch and it is right next to the door. I tried to go get them out but I just couldn't see with all the smoke. I tried, Katniss." She says and cries.

"I know, Johanna. It's okay, there was nothing else you can do." I told her. Just then everyone comes down except for Primmy who is still sleeping.

"What's this all about?" Rye asks.

"Jo's house just burnt down. She's the only one who came out." Peeta explains. I think Rye does feel disappointed because he dated her sister Vivian, but it was only like for 3 weeks, but still.

I see and my mom talking in the corner and I can't help but wonder what it is they're saying. Then they both come over and sit dow.

"Johanna, where are you going to be living?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Um, uh. I don't know. Probably the community home. My family never even wrote anything in there will, and we don't have any family." Johanna explained.

"Well, this is up to you, but we'd like you to know you are more than welcome to live with us, Johanna." Peeta's dad said.

"Are you serious? I don't have a job right now so I don't have any money to give you though." She said.

"Of course I'm serious. And don't worry about the money. We'll treat you like another one of our kids."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much, Mr. and !" Johanna says and goes to give them a hug. Uh, that's weird. I never really heard someone say that before.

"You and Katniss and whoever else would like to, can go shopping today. You can have the guest bedroom and When the baby comes Katniss and Peeta will share a bedroom so the baby can have a room." He tells her. She nods her head and we just watch a movie and then Peeta makes us cheese buns for breakfast.

"So, when are we going shopping?" I ask. She shrugs and changes the channel on to MTV.

"We should bring little Primmy when she wakes up." Johanna said. And is that a little smile I see on her face?

"I'm sure she'd love to come!" I say.

Prim walks down the stairs. And walks over to us with a questioning look. So I explained to her a she just goes over to Johanna and gives her a big hug.

"Primmy, do you want to go shopping with us? I have to get clothes and furniture and stuff." She said. Prim started jumping up and down and said, "Let's go now!"

"Well, you're not even dressed yet and don't you want some breakfast?" She nods her head and then goes over to Peeta and takes a cheese bun.

"Come, on. I might have something you'd be okay with wearing." I say with a smirk.

We go up the stairs and into my room. I pull out some dark skinny jeans for her and a purple and white striped shirt that is a three quarter length. She's the same size as me so it works out well. Then I pull out some silver flats for her. Hey, we're even the same shoe size!

I decide to wear a yellow blouse and light blue skinny jeans. Then I pick out a pair of pink flats to wear. We then go downstairs and Prim is standing there waiting for us. She has a jean skirt on with orange and pink leggings, and a yellow shirt.

I go over to my mom and and ask for money. He goes into his room and then comes back with a credit card.

First, we go and get her a dresser. Then we go and get a lot of other miscellaneous items. Finally, the fun part! Clothes shopping! We go into a store and first get her jeans.

We pick out a pair of white skinny jeans along with a light blue, dark blue, and a black pair. We get her like 4 more pairs of other jeans. We then get like a bazillion shirts and and shoes and sweatshirts. I make her get at least one dress, and I actually really like it on her. It's strapless and dark purple and is just above her knees.

When we get back home my mom tells me I have to go shopping now too just to get a few shirts because I don't fit in any of them with my baby. I'm really sick of shopping right now so I just make it clear I don't want to be out for longer than 20 minutes. By the time I get back Johanna said she already put everything away in her room. Prim and her are playing a board game so I decide to hang out with Peeta.

I go up stairs and knock on the door to his bedroom. He opens it up and takes my hand. "So I think we should start talking about the baby and stuff…" He says.

"Alright, well, first of all, I have to go get something." I said and ran out of his room and grabbed a notebook. It was a special one for when you're pregnant.

"Here, Annie gave this to me the day after we told them. She even wrote a note."

_Dear, Katniss and Peeta_

_Congratulations! I love you guys so so much! I know you'll have a super cute baby! Please don't forget I will always be there for you and if you ever need anything you know my number!_

_Love, Annie_

"Okay, so do you know if your dad will pay you to work in the bakery? And I think I can make some money off game." I said.

"Well, our parents talked to me when you were shopping with Jo. They said that if I work in the bakery at least 20 hours a week, they will feed the baby. Except, when they say that they mean just buy the food. We nee to make the food and stuff. Also, when the baby is older, when we have meals that like our parents make for the family, we don't have to make a separate thing for the baby."

"Okay. But until then will they pay you to work in the bakery? I mean, we are going to need to get a lot, such as furniture, diapers, and what not." I explained.

"Well, how about we talk with our parents today about it. That was all they told me." He says.

**Heylo! Yes, it's a combination of hey and hello! Anyways, I really need ideas for upcoming chapters! Please! If you give me an idea I will dedicate a chapter to you! I also won't be updating for maybe a week? I might be able though to get a chapter posted before Friday, but if I don't, You'll get one in maybe, I don't know, a week and a half? I'm babysitting like 2 whole days and am going to New York for a couple days and I'm just gonna be really busy! Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, this is just an authors note to make that clear! Now, I am really not at all interested in continuing this story. So, I was wondering if anyone would like to finish it for me? If you will, just PM me and I can write another authors note letting everyone know! I am sorry for not doing this earliar, but I truly just didn't want to deal with this story seeing I have no inspiration at all and have no idea what to do with this story! Thank you for trying to understand!**

**From, 74hgpeetakatniss **

**P.S.-**

**Check out my story We'll Always Be Together! That story is almost finished, and I am doing something kinda cool with it. Oh, and if you would like to know some great stories, I have some reccomendations!**

**-The Pizza Boy by lovingchoco amazing Peeta and Katniss Modern Day AU**

**-Not Again by all I need 22 Finnick and Annie fanfic and their games, and eventually the quarter quell and they both go in**

**-Vertigo by quiet-little-wallflower I may not have gotten the authors name exactly right, but this is actually a SYOT and I have a character, Vivian May!**

**- It's a Bumpy Ride by ForbiddenGames17 This is a Katniss and Peeta modern day AU**


	7. Chapter 7

Omg I am so so sos os sorry! Ididn't realize I didn't post who the new author is! I thought I already did so sorry!

So, mrspeetamellark55, is now writing this story! She is so much better at it then me and you should all go and see her story! It is amazing!

If you are wanting to do an syot, look at my new story I posted today! So, goodbye and thank you so much for the support during this story!


End file.
